Electronic devices such as display devices, integrated circuit devices, solid imaging devices, color filters, and black matrices are provided with various resin films such as protective films for preventing deterioration or damage, flattening films of boards having devices or interconnects for flattening relief due to devices or interconnects, and electrical insulating films for maintaining electrical insulation. Devices such as thin film transistor type liquid crystal display devices and integrated circuit devices are provided with resin films as interlayer insulating films for insulating among pluralities of interconnects arranged in layers. Further, as the constitution of an organic EL device and light emitting device, a constitution including an anode/hole injection-transport layer/organic light emitting layer/electron injection-layer/cathode is general. Around the light emitting parts, for electrically insulating from other devices and interconnects, pixel separation films (also called “pixel defining films” and “device separation films”) are provided. Between the active devices such as transistors and the anodes, flattening films are provided. Furthermore, a display device having a touch panel structure is provided with a resin film as an interlayer insulating film for electrically insulating electrodes between pairs of such electrodes formed in a matrix state. In the past, various resin compositions have been used as materials for forming these resin films.
In the past, as the resin materials for forming these resin films, thermosetting resin materials such as epoxy resins have generally been used. However, along with the increasingly higher densities of interconnects and devices in recent years, for even these resin materials, new resin materials excellent in adhesion with substrates and excellent in electrical characteristics such as low dielectricity have been sought. To deal with these demands, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a radiation-sensitive composition containing a binder resin comprised of a cyclic olefin-based polymer, radiation-sensitive compound, organic solvent, a compound having an acid group comprised of trimethoxysilyl benzoic acid, and a compound having a hydrocarbyloxy group bonded with a silicon atom comprised of γ-glycidoxypropyltrimethoxysilane.